


Don't Say Goodbye

by matimae



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Dick Grayson is a good bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I also went full out with the comfort end on this one folks, I was gonna end it at the 1k mark but then this happened lol, Isolation, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd also Breaks a few ribs hehe, Motorcycle Crash, Whump, Whumptober 2020, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Jason Todd is all alone, feeling abandoned by the Titans he feels like he has no one to turn to when he is in trouble.Set after the events of season 2((written before s3))
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober 2020 no.8 (abandoned, isolation)

Jason Todd is left alone.

  
  


Like he always is.

First it was his parents, then it was Batman, and now all the Titans have turned against him. If they were ever even _for_ him…

Jason hated being alone with his thoughts more then he hated being alone in general, so he was determined to take his mind off of everything.

The bridge stretched out long in front of him as he revved the gas on his bike, he wasn't sure if he could even make the jump. The five foot gap separating the two sides of the bridges sat there, taunting him.

Jason spit on the ground, it was a bad habit he did when he was nervous, that had become more of a ritual to do before he did something stupid.

And this was definitely stupid.

Jason kicked off and leaned forward into the momentum, motivated to get this right.

Who did he have to prove it to? It’s not like anyone was watching.

His bike tilted up as he approached the gap and Jason put everything into pulling it with him.

This Robin could fly!

A wild grin spread across his face as the wind tousled his hair, in those few second in the air, _he felt something_.

The concrete ground on the other side was quickly approaching and Jason leaned into it, lifting up at the last moment. It seemed to work, the landing was going fine, until his back wheel spun out from underneath him and Jason felt his stomach drop and twist in panic.

The motorcycle spun and flipped around, landing on the hard cement, spinning out into the darkness.

Jason's head collided with the side of his seat and hit the pavement with a sick smack.

On impact his head lulled to the side as his body went limp under the weight of his motorcycle, a dark puddle pooling under the teen’s hair.

…

Jason’s eyes drifted open, the street light above him glaring down at him.

“Guhh,” he winced through his teeth. “Help? S’mbody?” Jason called out into the empty street, while still pushing against the motorcycle that pinned him to the ground.

He got no reply.

He shouldn’t be surprised...

This was the back streets of Red Haven in the middle of the night, he couldn’t expect help to be out here.

“Stupid!” Jason screamed into the air, at himself, at the city. _It was all so stupid._

And he couldn’t fucking breathe.

The bike was definitely getting heavier, threatening to mold itself onto him as it prohibited his movements and removed any sense of feeling in his body.

He couldn’t catch his breath no matter how rapid his intake- maybe that was his problem all along. His ribs squeezed as he tried to control himself. Tried to remember what Batman had told him once.

But Batman wasn’t here.

Jason was alone. It was cold, and wet, and Jason was alone. Just like every other day of his childhood.

He continues to push and rock the motorcycle on top of him to try to get enough room to wiggle out of.

It settles on his side and Jason’s eyes go wide as he realized he may have made a mistake- all the weight of the motorcycle was compressed on his right side and Jason was certain that he was going to die. This was it. He should’ve just left it how it was.

Then release.

Jason felt the exact moment that there was enough give that he could just slip enough out of the way to crawl out by himself, he pulled himself up by his blood covered arms, his forehead now drenched in sweat.

He fell back onto his heels and took a long moment to breathe deeply- finally freely to do so. He took in the crisp air, gulp after gulp, making his split lip sting like hell, but he didn’t care.

Jason fumbled in his back pocket for his phone, praying to whatever Angel that kept him alive today that it still worked. A hairline scratch splintered it’s way from the side of his phone, but with luck it still turned on. Good thing too. He couldn’t afford to replace it.

He unlocked the phone and instinctively turned to ‘recent’. There were only a few names on the list, but Jason’s thumb hovered over the blue letters that glowed _DICK_.

It had a double meaning.

He shouldn’t call him. He couldn’t. Not after he left like that. Not after what he heard happened to Donna- no he couldn’t call Dick. That chapter was closed in his life now. He was on his own.

Jason flashed back to months before when Dick talked him down off the ledge. He had hardly even seen him since. He had saved his life, twice now. And now they just go their separate ways?

He couldn’t deny the longing in himself for family. To reach out. To make amends. But he had been on this path of isolation his whole life...how get off the ride now?

His head is pounding and the DICK contact on his phone was reading more and more blurry, and Jason was getting more and more frustrated with himself. For not being stronger.

Concussed and feeling abandoned, Jason wiped a line of tears from his eyes that he swears is just from the pain, but knows he can’t lie to himself.

He’s alone.

But its better this way right?

He was better off this way...right?

A fraction of himself must’ve doubted it, because before he even knew it the call dial tone was echoing in the street.

  
  


Jason could hear his heart pumping in his ears.

  
  


He let it run out, until the phone prompted him to leave a message. _Dick didn’t pick up_. So that chapter of his life really was closed now.

  
  


He would be lying if he said that it didn’t crush him. Making an effort to reach out and ask for help had never been Jason’s strong suit- so being completely shut down and isolated did nothing for his abandonment issues.

  
  


Jason began stumbling across the street, the sudden movement only now making him aware just how much damage the motorcycle did.

  
  


No broken bones, so everything else was gravy.

  
  


Except for the annoying as shit line of blood that kept trickling it’s way down Jason’s forehead no matter how many times he tried to wipe it away.

  
  


He sways in place, the blood rushing to his head. He felt like pure shit. It was so dark. And _so_ cold…

  
  


Jason felt his way to a nearby street corner and crawled behind a garbage can, loosely tucking himself into the shadows, trying to make himself care, but the weakness was quickly winning out.

  
  


…

  
  


Dick steps out of the shower and swipes through his phone, eyes bleary from the early morning.

  
  


JASON (1 MISSED CALL)

  
  


He almost dropped the phone as he redials the kid- holding it up to his ear with a small panic in his eyes. What could have happened that was so bad that Jason needed to call him? Or maybe he just wants to come back? Have a friend? Or it was a butt dial and Dick was working himself up for nothing..?

  
  


The tone dial on the other side kept ringing and it was clear that he wasn’t picking up. _Shit_. Dick just hoped that nothing bad had happened, that he wasn’t too late.

  
  


He decided it was never a bad thing to be too cautious- and he was worried about the kid anyways. So he’d drive by and see how he’s doing. As long as a quick text to Bruce could still give him his location…

  
  


…

  
  


Dick checked the location that blipped on his phone once again to make sure he was in the right place as he pulled his car around the block. This wasn’t the best neighborhood but he wasn’t all surprised that Jason would be here.

  
  


He didn’t see him anywhere though, and the kid still wasn’t answering his phone. The tracker said he was on the corner of 21st and Green Bay st. but Dick couldn’t see him or his motorcycle. Maybe there was a glitch in the tracking?

  
  


Dick got out to look anyways, and that’s when he noticed the pair of black combat boots poking out of the streetlight casted shadow.

  
  


“Jason?”

  
  


Moving the garbage can he saw the sprawled out figure of the teen slumped against himself, blood coating his head and running down his side.

  
  


“Jason? Jason! Oh my God! I-” Dick struggled to pull him out and into his lap, try to gently shake the kid awake.

  
  


“Jason? You with me?”

  
  


Dick frantically looked him over to assess the worst of the damage, he had a nasty head wound and scrapes up his arms. He gingerly lifted his shirt to get a look at his torso and cursed under his breath.

  
  


A collection of bruises were splattered across his chest, the swelling and redness let Dick think that something might be broken or at least heavily bruised inside.

  
  


This was bad. And he was still unresponsive.

  
  


Dick picked him up and held him to him stumbling to the car, Jason was about as big as him now and _definitely_ as heavy.

  
  


Securing him into the back seat, Jason’s eyes flutter and his eyebrows furrow in discomfort, though he never fully awakens.

  
  


“Hey, hey, you’re okay! You’re gonna be just fine!” Dick said, putting his foot to the gas. His goal was to get to the tower as fast as possible. They had all the equipment to help Jason there.

  
  


They arrived and Jason still was unresponsive, Dick loops his shoulder over his own and carries him in, carefully setting him down in the elevator, he immediately pulled out his phone to call Kory.

  
  


“Kory! Thank God you answered, meet me at the entrance, right now, Jason’s here and he’s in critical condition. This is a 911 situation.” Dick didn’t bother to hang up because the elevator door ‘ _dung_ ’ and started to open as he began to pick up Jason again.

  
  


Kory joined him in minutes, dressed only in her robe and sweatpants, and a big line of worry upon her forehead.

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  


Dick shook his head. “No idea. I found him on a street corner after he called me, he’s in bad shape Kor...”

  
  


“Let’s get him to med bay,” she said, supporting the two on the way.

  
  


…

  
  


Jason woke up to a soft blanket tucked around him and a distant memory of a motorcycle crash that he may or may not have participated in…

  
  


He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, he didn’t really care. If he was still behind the garbage can at least he was warm…

  
  


Jason curled in on himself and tightened the grip on the blanket, somewhere in the back of his mind it was screaming at him ‘ _don’t let go!_ ’

  
  


“How you doing?”

  
  


The voice cut into his blurred reality as he was brought into a more clear cut world that was his old room. He didn’t expect to wake up his old bed, and he extra didn’t expect his old room in the tower to be exactly the same.

  
  


His punching bag was still in the corner, his posters still on the wall, his crates of records still piled on his dresser. It was like he had never left.

  
  


Jason didn’t quite know the feeling that it invoked inside of him, and he didn’t exactly like it. He couldn’t dwell on the thought long, because Dick was still standing waiting in the doorway.

  
  


“You feeling alright?”

  
  


Jason had to fight every urge to turn around and not answer- the need to self isolate was overbearing, just entertaining the conversation was making him want to crawl out of him skin.

  
  


“I’m fine. It was just a few scrapes.”

  
  


It was a lie and they both knew it.

  
  


Jason pulled the blanket closer to his chin, it hurt to move at all, he couldn’t even make himself think to check under his blankets or bandages to check how bad it really was. Not in front of Dick anyways.

  
  


Speaking of, Dick looked awful, too. He definitely hadn’t slept, and Jason added that to the pile of guilt that started to steep in the pit of his stomach.

  
  


“I’m glad you called me.” Dick said, taking a step into the room.

  
  


Jason looked away. Blinking back tears he couldn’t bare him seeing. He almost didn’t call. He barely _did_ call.

  
  


Dick sat at the foot of the bed, leaving space for Jason to feel comfortable. He just wanted the kid to feel like he wasn’t alone.

  
  


“Jason I know that things haven’t been the greatest here, and there has been a lot of hurt. But just know that everyone here loves you- and we’re your family,” he leaned over and put his hand reassuringly on Jason’s leg. “ _I’m you’re family_. You have a place here anytime.”

  
  


Jason was biting back a full on sob- he was stronger than showing any emotions like this. Years of insecurities, to be told straight up and reassured that this was his home...He was inches from the dam breaking completely.

  
  


Maybe a little bit of that had to do with whatever pain medication that Dick had administered last night, but he was feeling it all.

  
  


“Dick. I.. I don’t even know.. I just-” Jason was falling apart and the older Titan could sense it and pulled him into a hug.

  
  


Jason was _not_ a hugger.

  
  


Physical touch was not one of his love languages, bottom of the barrel really, but he melted into the embrace anyways. And silently tried to hide his sobs into Dick’s shoulder- although intellectually he knew he wasn’t hiding anything.

  
  


“I crashed my bike.”

  
  


“It’s okay. We’ll solve it.”

  
  


“I think my ribs are broken.”

  
  


Dick laughed, “Yeah, you know, I think they _are_ pretty broken. Me and Kor patched you up last night.”

  
  


The two were still in a tight hug and neither wanted to end it first.

  
  


  
  


fin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
